Lost
by Sailolee
Summary: He had always been prepared should this day come, and now it was time. With a wave of his wand, a small potion's vial flew into his hand. Character deaths. Reviews are appreciated so I can improve.


L is for Lost

AN: Oh yeah, trust me. Narcissa really gave it to Lucius good once Harry and Draco left :p So this one will be very depressing. I'll probably get emotional just typing it D8 You guys are gonna hate me by the end :| And it was a BITCH TO WRITE!

There was quiet throughout the small three bedroom house in the middle of muggle London. The only noise in the entire house was the rustling of sheets being folded and stacked. "Hm, what do you think of this color Harry?" Draco asked, holding it up so the other could see. "It's too red Dray. It reminds me of bloof." Harry said, crinkling his nose in distaste. Draco looked at it again and nodded. "You're right. Too morbid for our room. What do you think of doing Slytherin green and Gryffindor gold?" Draco asked, holding the two tones next to each other. "Hmm, I think they go good together, Slytherin and Gryffindor." Harry purred and Draco chuckled. "I couldn't agree more love." Draco murmured, pressing his fingers against the painting. Harry's hand laid against his from the other side. "How are you today?" He asked, and recieved a tight smile in repsonse. "Better. The pain has dulled, I think I'm unconscious." Harry answered and Draco nodded sadly. The portrait of Harry was the only connection Draco had to his beloved husband now. It had been painted two months before the . . . incident and charmed to feel all of Harry's emotions and his physical state. That was Draco would know if Harry needed his help at any time.

It had been nearly a year since Harry was taken from him. The details were sketchy, but it seemed he had been attacked in Diagon's Alley while on his way to Gringotts. They didn't know when, where, how, who, nothing. There were no leads, no underground rumours, not even a ransom letter. All they got were the phantom feelings the painting got and those were more disconcerting then anything, because most of the time the portrait was writhing in pain lying in the arms of Draco's own portrait next to it. However, moments like these, moments where Harry wasn't in pain or screaming in terror were bliss. The portrait was exactly like Harry, and Draco clung to it desperately. For that first month, everyone had been frantic that the Boy-Who-Lived was missing and an England-wide manhunt was started. The second month, the hype went down a little, dwindling mostly to the Ministry and friends. By the third month, it was select Ministry workers and close friends. By the fourth, it was a few workers and some friends. The fifth two or three workers and Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and the twins. The sixth, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and the twins. Seveth, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and twins. Eighth, Draco, Ron, and twins. Ninth, Draco and the twins.

Now in the eleventh month, it was still only Draco and the twins holding out for some sign, some news of Harry. They knew he was alive because otherwise the portrait of Harry would cease to move and talk and just become a regular muggle portrait. And for Draco, he was close enough to the real thing to be of comfort in the big, lonely house. "Well, I need to head off to work. I'll see you two later." Draco said, glancinga t the two portraits. "Okay Draco, hurry back. We'll miss you." Harry said, smiling gently. Draco-portrait snorted uncouthly and rolled his eyes. "I'll watch over Harry and let you know of any changes." He assured the man, then they watched as Draco left for work at the Ministry. When the door closed Harry wandered over to Draco's portrait. Draco's picture setting was the living room of the manor he grew up in. In the corner was a spacious, large bookshelf with a numerous amount of books. There was a small table next to hit, holding iteams used for tea when they felt like it and other small items like a cigarette ash bowl, although Harry hated smoke so Draco quite long ago. There was a large Slytherin green couch in the background with a large roaring fire and a painting of Marcellow Malfoy. Draco was sitting on this couch waiting for the young man to come into his frame and crawl into his lap.

"Any pains love?" Draco asked as Harry snuggled down into Draco's arms, resting his head on the broad shoulders. "Mmm, not many. Just the usual aches and pains. I'm pretty sure my left arm and right leg are broken and quite a few of my ribs. I seem to have a concussion too." Harry sighed, running his fingers through silky blond hair absentmindedly. "And are you getting any better?" Draco asked worriedly, rubbing small circles in Harry's lower back. Harry's brow furrowed in thought. "No, I seem to be staying at the same level of pain and sickness. Not any better not any worse though sometimes it feels that way." Harry murmured slowly. He yawned and felt his eyes drooping slowly. "Tired? Go on and have a nice nap now Harry. I'll hold you." Draco whispered, caressing Harry's face lightly. "Mm, I'm tired Dray. I'm very, very tired. I wonder why that is?" Harry slurred, his eyes closing. "I don't know love. Just sleep, okay? We'll talk when you wak up. Just go to sleep and dream good dreams. I'll protect you from the nightmares." Harry smiled softly at his love's words.

Harry felt so drained, as if all the energy in his body was being slowly seeped out of him. He could feel his muscles stiffening, going tight and wondered if a muggle was nearby. The portraits were all charmed to stop moving and talking if a muggle got within a certain range of them, and normally this is what it felt like. However, that was an odd notion. Why would a muggle be near their house in the middle of the day? Harry didn't know; he was much too groggy to think things over. With a final sigh and snuggle into Draco's chest, he fell into the deepest sleep he'd ever had in his life.

Draco grumbled as he walked in the front door of his house. He would never get over the fact that he worked with a group of such idiotic people and that they worked for the government! If things continued this way, the Wizaarding World would be doomed. He sighed, rubbing his neck tiredly as he entered the master bedroom. "Hello Harry. Anything new today you two?" Draco asked, opening his closet trying to find something to change into that wasn't stuffy and incredibly hot. "Harry? You asleep love?" Draco asked, turning to find the portrait. "Harry?" Draco murmured, walking closer to the two. Draco's portrait was sitting in the green couch holding a beautiful, sleeping Harry in his lap while he gazed at the fire. But Harry's portrait was already filled with Harry's smiling face. His green eyes were shining, staring directly at Draco with that crooked, shy smile he usually wore around him. The portrait wasn't moving. Draco gently touched the paints, dread and heartbreak overcoming him. He looked at the Draco in the neighboring portrait and found him staring straight at him, still holding the essence of Harry that had been in the picture. Draco-portrait gave a small nod and that was all he needed.

Slowly Draco took the two portraits down and carried them lovingly down the hall into the living room. He lit the fire after placing the pictures in front, far away where they won't get burnt. Then he went and sat in a chair directly in front of the portraits, a chair that was the same color as Harry's eyes. He had always been prepared should this day come, and now it was time. With a wave of his wand, a small potion's vial flew into his hand. The vial was only about the size as the first knuckle of his pinky finger and as skinny as an inchworm. With one last look at the Draco-portrait, he pulled the stopper out and downed the potion.

Daily Prophet Urgent Newsletter!

Boy-Who-Lived and Lover Found!

A Tragic Tale

By: Rita Skeeter

** At 8:30 this morning the body of twenty year old Harry Potter, aka the Boy-Who-Lived, was found in Knockturn Alley. The body was horribly mutilated, to the point of no recognition. The only part left untouched by the brutality was a section of his forehead with the infamous lightning bolt scar. Potter had gone missing nearly a year ago to the date while on his way to extract money from Gringotts, allegedly to buy bedroom items for himself, his lover Draco Malfoy, and according to reliable sources a child the two were going to adopt. Witnesses say three figures in faceless body cloaks apparated in directly in front of and behind Potter and grabbed him before apparating away. It happened so quick that nobody, not even Potter, was able to stop it. In fact, amny witnesses say they thought it was their imagination at first.**

** After the news was broken to Ministry officials, Fred and George Weasley, two of Mr. Potter's closest friends, went to the Malfoy-Potter household to check on the grieving lover. At 9:17 exactly the two men entered the home and discovered the body of twenty-one year old Draco Malfoy, deceased in the living room. It is suspected that the man drank a vial of Basilisk poison, the deadliest poison known to Wizardkind, commiting suicide upon the realization of his beloved's death. Malfoy was sitting in a chair in front of the heart with two painting front of him. One was a painting of Mr. Potter himself that the two had made only weeks before Potter's kidnapping. The other was the portrait made of Mr. Malfoy himself. It is beleived they were both emotionally-charmed and that Malfoy knew the minute Mr. Potter died from still state of the portrait. In the other portrait is a touching scene of the essence of Mr. Potter and Malfoy alike, seemingly in a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's arms on the Malfoy Manor sitting room couch (See below picture.)**

** The Wizarding world is experiencing heart break in these trying times, with the loss of our savior. However, the circumstances beg the answer; Who Killed Harry Potter? And why, exactly, would his lover kill himself? Was it simply due to the grief of losing his lover, causing him to lose his will to live? Could it have been guilt that he was unable to save the savior? Or, could it be a different kind of guilt. The guilt that only one can have when they've done something unforgivable to a person they claimed to love? The ministry is investigating all these accusations and more to discover who exactly killed the Boy-Who-Lived.**

Three months later . . .

Daily Prophet Urgent News!

Murderer of Boy-Who-Lived Found and Identified

By: Rita Skeeter

** That's right witches and wizards, the culprit has been found. The man who murdered our beloved savior has been identified. Unfortunately, he cannot be sent to Azkaban for his crimes due to one simple fact; the day he discovered his dastardly plan had worked, he promptly killed himself. Yes, the murderer is none other then Mr. Potter's lover Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ministry officials say that the attack in Diagon Alley was staged, that Malfoy paid men to kill his husband so that he could be free of the man. "The plan worked," Says Amos Diggory, a crimes specialist, "But then Malfoy became paranoid right when the plan was executed. He panicked that people would find out what he'd done. So rather then stay and face the consequences, he killed himself and took the cowards way out like a true Slytherin would." Here's the full scenario:**

**1. Malfoy was tired of Potter. It's unclear exactly why: he was too clingy, too weepy, or too weak are the top choices. Malfoy quickly became tired of him but due to Potter's status found it would be unwise to just frankly dump him so he planned to kill him.**

**2. Malfoy found men from Knockturn Alley willing to assassinate Potter. They staged the attack and Malfoy played the perfect part of distraught lover.**

**3. Malfoy told the men to drag it out, to make Potter suffer for wasting his time. Every day he pretended to search with Potter's poor, grieving friends, all the while knowing of the truth.**

**4. Potter was finally killed. Malfoy became paranoid that the men would talk and orchestrated his own suicide to make it seem he was too broken to go on.**

** It was an awful, horrific thing to do to one's lover. However, some say they are not surprised. "Harry loved him, he really did," Says Ronald Weasley, Harry's best friend since their Hogwarts days. Tears are falling rapidly as he talks of the friend he spents 11 months desperately searching for. "I've never seen him look so happy. But Malfoy was always cold, never really taking Harry into his arms, never kissing him, never doing anything of the like that I saw. He was too harsh." Ronald's wife Hermione Weasley, formerly Granger, agreed with every word he said. This reporter also tried gaining an audience with Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood, but all declined. Although, I did manage to snag the Weasley twins. "Draco could never harm a hair on Harry's head." Fred Weasley stated, hostility clear in his face and voice. "Draco loved Harry, and even though our **_**git**_** of a brother says he was cold to him, he was only that way around Ron. Ron never approved of the relationship, he was always saying something to set Malfoy off." Says Fred's twin brother George with equal fervor. "That's why we went over there, to make sure Draco didn't do anything stupid." Fred said and George nodded. "He must have killed himself the minute he got home and discovered Harry's death through the portrait."**

** Yes, the portrait that Malfoy had. Many would say that the portrait is a show of affection on Malfoy's part, but this is also false. Aurors believed that this was a way for Draco to keep tabs on the men's progress and to watch Potter's suffering since he couldn't first-hand for fear of being caught. Such a tragic tale with twists and turns galore for our poor savior. He will always be remembered through the hearts and well wished of the Wizarding World. The Minister of Magic announced that there will be a statue erected in Godric's Hollow, next to the one for Potter's late parents. Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, is being extenuated and his family will have to pay a hefty undisclosed fine, but it will easily take away all their fortune except 1/9th of it. For more information on the Memorial statue or the Malfoy fine, see pages eight and thirteen.**

Deep in the heart of Knockturn Alley a man stood reading the Daily Prophet on the Potter-Malfoy case, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. The man was ragged, his black hair wild dirty, looking to have not been cleaned in ages. HIs skin was dark, from both the original tone the copius amounts of dirt caking his skin. He took a deep drag of the cigarette, smirking, then threw both cigarette and paper to the ground. "Checkmate Malfoy. I win." Blaise Zabini whispered as he ground the paper with Draco and Harry curled up into the ground. Then he walked down Knockturn Alley, his expression smug and cocky. He had finally gotten his long-awaited revenge.


End file.
